Cuddles
by Glasz Wingsz
Summary: *Written for a prompt on Livejournal*  Finn accidentally puts a sleeping Kurt in the wrong bed, but then realises that maybe it wasn't such a terrible mistake to make. Cuddling ensues.  *Rated T just to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

Fumbling with his key in the doorway, Finn didn't bother to silence his footsteps, knowing that the other residents of the Hummel-Hudson household should have retired to bed by now. Puck had invited him over to his house for an awesome night of junk food and Halo, and before Finn realised it, the bright red numbers on his watch were reading midnight.

Toeing off his shoes in the doorway, Finn stumbled further into the house. Who knew that staring at a screen for almost 7 hours could make his eyes ache and his body feel so heavy? He needed sleep. Making his way towards the hallway, Finn was startled out of his daze by a soft light coming from the lounge. Moving in the direction of the glow, Finn cautiously looked around the room. The television was turned on, displaying a blank blue screen. Obviously, just finished a movie. Somebody must have forgot to take the DVD out of the player. As Finn tiredly wobbled his way into the room with the intention of turning the screen off, there was a quiet rustle behind him. Despite his exhaustion, Finn is quite sure he has never moved so quickly before. He spun around on the spot, eyes suddenly alert and darting around the room. There.

Fast asleep on the couch was Kurt. His legs were slightly curled up to his chest, and his body had slumped against the arm of the chair. From this close distance, Finn could see the steady rise and fall of the smaller boy's chest. Kurt's lips were slightly parted and his facial muscles had completely relaxed. It was a nice change to see something other than the usual constant smirk of superiority or contempt (usually reserved for the jocks at McKinley) on his step-brother's face.

Seeing Kurt's head almost dangling at an odd angle over the arm, Finn decided it probably wouldn't be a good thing to leave the smaller boy in such an awkward (if not adorable) position. Finn crouched to slide an arm underneath Kurt's shoulders and another beneath his knees. Lifting his cargo with care and surprising ease, Finn proceeded down the hallway, his tired feet leading him towards the closest bed. Kurt stirred upon bring lifted, but settled down again quickly, tucking his head into Finn's chest, one small hand curling softly into the fabric of his shirt.

Entering Kurt's new room and placing him on the queen-sized bed, Finn turned slowly around to head towards his own bedroom when he noticed the drum set sitting innocently in the opposite corner.

_That's funny. Didn't know Kurt played the drums… …Heeeyy…_

Looking more closely around the room, Finn recognised the few decorative posters on the walls and the messy pile of laundry as his own. He turned around again to look at Kurt, who had turned into his side facing Finn, and was snuggling into his pillows. Damnit. He looked so comfortable there and Finn was really – REALLY - tired and even though Kurt was actually kinda lightweight, Finn didn't relish the idea of carrying him any further and risking him waking up.

_I'm sure Kurt wouldn't mind if I just slept next to him. I mean, he doesn't LIKE LIKE me anymore; he's got that Dalton boy now._

With those reassuring thoughts, Finn went to quietly close the door, and then crept stealthily over the sleeping Kurt and slid down behind him. He didn't need the bed covers because he could feel the warmth of Kurt's body heat nearby and he carefully sidled a little closer. Wow, Kurt was so tiny next to his own frame. He seemed so fragile – a delicate, porcelain doll, especially with his expression so calm and innocent.

Finn wanted to move closer, as if to protect Kurt from his nightmares, his bullies, the entire world. He meant it when he made that promise to his new step-brother at their parents' wedding. But he was afraid how Kurt would interpret their positions if he did wake up.

Kurt snuffled in his sleep and tried to bury his head further into the pillow. Finn almost smiled at the adorableness of his little brother.

_Little brother, huh?_

Well, it was the sacred duty of all big brothers to take care of and protect and spoil their younger siblings. Never mind that Kurt was a few months older than him; it didn't make up for the fact that Finn was several inches taller and wider than Kurt. He could totally explain this when Kurt woke up. He half-blamed his exhausted state of mind. He also blamed Kurt's cuteness. And in that case, commence the cuddling.

Finn cautiously closed the gap between himself and Kurt, slipping one arm underneath Kurt's side and wrapping it around his chest. The other arm rested itself over the other boy's waist. Finn pushed his nose into Kurt's ruffled hair, marvelling at its' softness and inhaling the fresh fruity scent of the unique shampoo Kurt used.

And it was then that he realised something…

Kurt was the perfect size for spooning. He fit perfectly against Finn, as if the contours of his tiny body was made specifically to match Finn's. It felt good to cuddle with someone (even if it was the boy who had harboured a huge crush on him for almost the entire last year) and Finn thought he should try to convince Rachel of the benefits of spooning. But suddenly he was sure that no one would ever fit as well as Kurt, despite their differences in height and stature.

Eventually, the steady fall and rise of Kurt's back pressed against Finn's chest lulled the taller teen into slumber, his own deep breaths matching Kurt's.

Kurt's eyes flickered slowly open in the soft morning light peeking in from underneath the curtains across his window. He breathed in deeply once, and raised his arms to stretch…but something was stopping him. His eyes widened, his heart fluttered wildly. Trying to twist around to see what had trapped him, he was alarmed to feel whatever it was tightening its' grip, preventing him from moving.

He could feel something large and warm at his back, and warm air brushing his neck, and looking down, he noticed a pair of arms wrapped firmly around his torso.

"Wha…" he mumbled, his voice husky, as his heart calmed down from his earlier fright.

Disoriented, he looked around the room and noticed for the first time that it wasn't his. He didn't even have a window facing east that the morning's rays could come through and disturb him.

The arms surrounding him flexed, and then he heard a familiar voice.

"Shh…no talk, just sleep…" Finn Hudson's usually deep voice hummed near his ear.

"Huh…" Kurt mumbled, still trying to shake off the remnants of sleep, wanting to question his step-brother further.

But Finn, it seemed, had returned to dreamland, and wasn't talking anymore. Kurt was so confused. The last thing his tired brain could remember from the night before was slumping against the couch arm while watching one of his favourite movies, _The Sound of Music_. How had he ended up in Finn's bedroom? In Finn's bed? With Finn wrapped around him, no less?

Ow. Thinking so early in the morning was almost painful. Oh well. It didn't seem like he was escaping Finn's iron grasp any time soon, and he was very warm and comfortable, and Finn didn't seem to mind. Instead, he seemed responsible for their current positions.

Deciding to resolve the situation later, Kurt warily snuggled back into Finn's chest, half afraid the large boy would wake and turn on Kurt. Finn was so much bigger than him, and warmer too. Kurt tried to relax, but half his mind was certain Finn was going to wake up and negatively react to their closeness.

Finn's arms tightened around him again, and he whispered something in his sleep. Kurt couldn't help it. He was warm, comfortable and despite his brain's warnings, he felt safe in Finn's arms. Wrapped up in Finn's muscular arms, back firmly to his chest, head nestled underneath the larger boy's chin, Kurt felt protected from all the evil in the world. Without realising it, he had completely relaxed into the other teen's embrace, eyes drooping, sleep already creeping up on him again.

Cuddling with Finn was nice, especially on a Saturday morning with nothing urgent requiring his attention. He could definitely get used to this, he decided. If Finn was alright with this, then Kurt wasn't going to complain. Blaine might though, if he ever found out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

After properly waking up that fateful Saturday morning, Finn and Kurt didn't talk about it much. It had happened a few more times, usually when they fell asleep watching movies together or after one of their frequent lady chats. Sometimes waking up together was awkward and the pair would avoid each other for a couple of days afterwards. Even though Finn would never admit it out loud, he was a little concerned that Kurt's old feelings for him might resurface. He didn't want their relationship to turn awkward, but to his immense relief, everything stayed purely platonic.

Other times, it felt natural, to just slowly and peacefully drift upwards into consciousness with the warmth of your brother surrounding you. Occasionally, Kurt woke up, dreading Finn's reaction; still waiting to be roughly thrown out. It never happened that way though, and so Kurt grew more and more comfortable with their shared closeness.

They weren't sure if their parents noticed that they shared a bed every now and then, but nobody had said anything.

It was almost a month after their first time sharing a bed, and Finn and Kurt had decided to have a movie night at home. Burt and Carole had been planning a romantic evening out for themselves since a few weeks back.

Finn could hear them upstairs getting ready, his mum's heels clacking against the hardwood floor as she moved about, Burt's gentle voice as he replied to something she said. He and Kurt had already been out to the grocery outlet to stock up on popcorn and other appropriate snack foods, including the rice crackers and packets of dried fruit that Kurt preferred. They'd stopped in at the movie store and ended up arguing (well, Kurt argued; Finn admitted to just standing there dumbly while his step brother ranted) for nearly a half-hour. Before indignantly striding to the counter, Kurt had huffily stated that if he could manage to sit through another of Finn's gruesome, gore-filled, alien-infested movies than it wouldn't hurt the larger teen to endure a couple of hours of romantic comedy. Finn was too scared to disagree.

So now Finn was setting up the first movie – his choice, of course – and Kurt was in the kitchen, preparing the food. Burt and Carole came down the stairs.

"We're heading out now, boys, so you both behave and we'll see you later tonight," Carole said, before she softly pecked Finn's brow.

"Yeah, no funny business," Burt stated, reinforcing his statement with a pointed look at his son from the kitchen doorway.

Kurt sighed, "Dad, stop worrying. It's just me and Finn, watching movies. What's the worst that could happen?".

Burt only sent him another sharp look, and then turned to nudge Carole out the door.

"Love you, boys," Carole called out as she was gently pushed out the door.

"Love you too,' both boys replied.

They listened as the car started up and then pulled out of the driveway, its headlights reflecting on the house windows. As soon as the sounds of the car had dwindled away, Kurt walked back into the kitchen.

"Ok, so I hope you don't mind, but I called Blaine earlier and asked him to come over. He should be here soon. I told him to get here around 7," Kurt's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Uh, sure…whatever…that's cool by me," Finn replied apprehensively.

To be honest, he was a little worried about what might happen between the other two boys, even with him in the room. Not that he didn't completely support Kurt…it was just…awkward.

"Are you sure? I didn't think tonight was anything special so I thought it was okay," Kurt said as he wandered into the living room and sat beside the larger teen. "I'll bake you some of those chocolate chip cookies you really like tomorrow to make up for it, okay?".

Well, Finn wasn't going to say no to that. Both boys settled deeper into the couch, turning the TV channel to some documentary while they waited for Blaine to arrive.

Blaine was admittedly nervous as he stood outside the Hummel-Hudson house, hand hovering over the door. Which was silly, because all they were doing was watching a movie. At Kurt's house. Without his parents home. But Finn was here too. But that was totally okay because Blaine was a dapper and proper gentleman, so of course he hadn't been planning to…

'Okay, so I kinda wanted to cuddle and maybe even kiss, but that was all and I'm not going to get anywhere just standing out here on the doorstep,' Blaine thought to himself and willed his hand to rap gently on the wood in front of him.

Almost immediately he heard footsteps walking in his direction from inside, and then the door swung open to reveal Kurt's smiling face.

"Hi," Blaine smiled back and stepped forward to hug his boyfriend, arms wrapping around his narrow waist.

"Hi. Oh, I missed you," Kurt mumbled into his shoulder, enjoying the warmth and feeling of safety radiating from the other boy. "C'mon, we can catch up later. If I make Finn wait any longer to watch his damn movie, there will be trouble".

Blaine chuckled and allowed himself to be led into the living room, stopping briefly on the way to toe off his shoes and remove his coat and scarf. He greeted Finn and then sat at the opposite end of the couch. Finn, he decided, looked a little uncomfortable, but not inhospitable.

Kurt came back with several bowls of food, which he set onto a small coffee table in front of them, and then settled himself between the two boys on the couch. It was a bit of a squeeze – all three of them on the one couch – but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Okay, Finn, go ahead and start the movie".

Not needing anymore encouragement, Finn grabbed the remote and clicked a few buttons, the movie immediately starting. Turned out that Finn had chosen a horror movie, and after only twenty minutes, Kurt was pretty sure he would have preferred the alien movie.

The room was dark, lit up only by the occasional bright flashes from the screen. Bone-chilling screams and maniacal laughter emitted from television speakers, making all three boys jump. Not taking his eyes off the screen, Blaine was trying to subtly inch his hand across the sofa, reaching for Kurt's, but he couldn't find it. If he stretched any further, it was going to be really obvious what he was doing – or trying to do. Sneaking a glance to the side, Blaine choked on a gasp.

Huddled together at the other end of the couch was Kurt and Finn. Kurt had tucked his legs up to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around his torso. He was leaning heavily on the larger male, head half tucked into the nook between Finn's shoulder and neck. One of Finn's arms was wrapped around the smaller teen, gently rubbing his exposed side. Blaine could see Kurt was trembling slightly, and he guessed it must be because of the movie, but he could also see his boyfriend relaxing more and more as Finn continued his ministrations.

Blaine quickly diverted his gaze back to the screen before he got caught, but he couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore. Suddenly, the room was too hot. He could feel himself growing warm, and was just about to ask Kurt if he felt it too, but when he looked back at the brothers, he chest suddenly seized. He was rushed by an intense feeling of hatred. He couldn't breathe. He HATED Finn for being able to hold Kurt like that; for being the one that Kurt turned to when he was scared, even though Blaine was sitting right next to him. He hated that Kurt invited him over and then spent the night cuddling with another guy, even if it was his step brother and their relationship was apparently purely platonic.

Then just as quickly as the anger had surfaced, it was replaced by an almost overwhelming sensation of sadness. He couldn't breathe. It felt as though someone had punched a hole in his chest, and when they withdrew their fist, they'd taken away something vital. He'd fallen into a deep hole and there was no way to climb out. What were these feelings?

A piercing scream broke his reverie and he quickly returned his gaze to the television, loudly gulping in air. In his peripheral vision, he saw Finn glance his way, but he didn't outwardly acknowledge the look. Blaine noticed that Kurt didn't even move his head from its position on Finn's shoulder. That familiar rush of anger was back, burning his chest and throat.

'Am I jealous? Is that what this is?'

Was he? He had every right to be, didn't he? **His** boyfriend invites him over so they can watch movies together and snuggle together, and then his stupid step brother crashes the party and even steals Kurt from him. This wasn't like him; he'd never experienced feelings this intense before, but at the same time, Blaine felt they were justified.

He continued watching the movie, his steely gaze locked on the screen, never once flickering away and hardly blinking. Even missing the minute tilt of a chestnut-covered head in his direction.

Kurt had amazingly managed to doze off, despite the loud volume of the movie. He drifted in and out of consciousness. When he woke, he was once again comfortably slumped against Finn, the larger boy's arm wrapped securely around him. He slowly turned his head around, trying to catch a glimpse of Blaine. What he saw surprised him.

Blaine was sitting ramrod straight almost, arms crossed over his abdomen, staring resolutely at the screen. He was barely blinking, and he didn't look happy at all. What had happened while he was sleeping?

Kurt looked back at the screen to see the credits rolling by. He could feel Finn shifting beneath him, so he uncurled from his position and slid his feet to the floor. Finn got up from his seat, stretching his arms above his head, and went to turn on the lights.

"Blaine?" Kurt hesitantly asked, seeing as his boyfriend hadn't moved from his position. "Blaine?"

"Blaine! he tried a bit harder when he didn't receive a response.

"Huh? Wha…?" Blaine startled from his stupor, turning to look at Kurt wildly.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah I'm…fine…" Blaine spoke, gaze sliding to the floor.

Kurt wasn't convinced. Finn had left the room, taking some of the still mostly full food dishes with him. Kurt sighed, sliding carefully closer to the curly haired boy beside him.

"C'mon Blaine. You can tell me. What's the matter?" he cooed, softly cradling Blaine's hand in both of his.

Blaine looked at his face, then quickly diverted his gaze, his cheeks taking on a pink glow. "It's just that…umm…this is so embarrassing, but you…and um…Finn…".

And then in an instant bout of realisation, Kurt laughed. He immediately regretted this when Blaine drew his hand away, seeming to curl in on himself. Kurt stopped giggling, turning serious, his hands reaching out to rest on Blaine's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I shouldn't have laughed, but I think I know what's wrong with you," here Kurt paused for dramatic effect. "You're jealous. Of me and Finn?".

Blaine's shoulder hunched further, and Kurt could see his blush spread down his neck. He hesitantly nodded his head, as if only just coming to this realisation as well.

Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine so that he sat straight and gently tilted his chin so that they were looking at each other.

"Blaine, you have nothing to be jealous of. I'm not going to run off with anyone else – I love you, silly – and besides, there aren't actually that many options if I did want to. Besides, me and Finn? No thanks – I got over that a while back; now it would just be weird. Our relationship is purely platonic".

Blaine's gaze never wavered from Kurt's – golden hazel meeting glasz. "But I saw you two…cuddling…". He sounded unsure.

Kurt almost laughed again, but stopped himself in the nick of time. "Don't worry about that. It's just that it's become a bit of a habit. Sometimes, we just fall asleep together. I guess we're comfortable enough with each other to be able to do something like that".

Blaine returned Kurt's smile with a small one of his own, then reached out to grasp Kurt's hands in his own.

"I'm sorry, babe. I guess I've never felt like that before and I just let my emotions get the better of me".

"It's really okay Blaine, but you know…we've still got one more movie to watch… …and I think I can convince Finn to occupy himself somewhere else…" Kurt's smile looked too much like a smirk, but Blaine wasn't complaining.

Without waiting for an answer, Kurt got up from the couch and trudged to the kitchen. Blaine could hear him and Finn conversing, and then a couple of minutes later, Kurt returned. He switched movies in the DVD player, switched the lights off and walked back towards the couch.

Blaine was just getting himself comfortable again, when suddenly Kurt's hands were on his chest, pushing him gently back to lay down. Without thinking, Blaine complied and suddenly his arms were full of his smaller boyfriend, his chest pressed to Kurt's back, legs twined together, and head propped up by soft cushions. Kurt's downy head rested heavily on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine manoeuvred his arms around Kurt, gently clasping their hands together.

"Better?" Kurt quietly asked.

"Much," Blaine replied, with a small grin.

As the movie began to play, Kurt carefully rolled over so that he was facing his boyfriend. Slowly, they leant in, their lips meeting softly. The kiss was tender and unhurried, but both enjoyed it immensely. Movie forgotten, the pair were content to hold each other close for the rest of the night.

'Cuddling with Finn is nice, but cuddling with Blaine – with your boyfriend – is…there is no comparison,' Kurt's last thoughts before he drifted into oblivion.

Not that Blaine wasn't enjoying their positions, but he couldn't help his thoughts running in a slightly different direction.

'I wonder if his Dad really **does** have a shotgun?'


End file.
